bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Analyse Portal
Analyse Portal Caster Level(s): Brd 3, Sor / Wiz 3, Portal 3 Innate Level: 3 School: Divination Casting Time: 10 castings Component(s): Verbal, Somatic Range: Short Area of Effect / Target: A portal Duration: Instantaneous Save: Special Spell Resistance: Yes Once you find a portal you may study it through 'Analyse Portal' for ten rounds. If you created the portal, or if you are sufficiently competent, you will be able to alter the portal's settings. If not then at the end of study period you put to together the things what you have discerned, potentially identifying properties like: * Any key or command word needed to activate the portal. * Any special circumstances governing the portal's use (such as specific times when it can be activated). * Whether the portal is one-way or two-way. * A glimpse of the area where the portal leads. You can look at the area where the portal leads for 1 round; the range of your vision is the spell's range. Analyze portal does not allow other divination spells or spell-like abilities to extend through the portal. For example, you cannot use detect magic or detect evil to study the area where the portal leads while viewing the area with analyze portal. For each property, you make a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) against the Spell Save DC of the portal when it was established. If you fail, you can try again in the next round. Analyze portal has only a limited ability to reveal unusual properties, as follows: * Random Portals: The spell reveals only that the portal is random and whether it can be activated now. It does not reveal when the portal starts or stops functioning. * Variable Portals: The spell reveals only that the portal is variable. If you study the portal's destination, the spell reveals only the destination to which the portal is currently set. * Creature-Only Portals: The spell reveals this property. If you study the portal's destination, the spell reveals where the portal sends creatures. If it is the kind of portal that sends creatures to one place and their equipment to another place, the spell does not reveal where the equipment goes. * Malfunctioning Portals: The spell reveals only that the portal is malfunctioning, not what sort of malfunction the portal produces. Gameplay Notes The owner of the portal, or a Dungeon Master, can always access the portal settings. Other casters may gain access depending on their abilities versus the original caster, and their roll(s). * Commands: List of available portal commands. * Destroy: Permanently destroy portal. * Exit: Leave portal settings. * Key: Set a new key item, required for using the portal. * Owner: Designate a new portal owner. * Proxy: Designate a proxy (also treated as owner). * Password: Set or remove a password from the portal. * Recharge: refill portal capacity for the day, costing 1000 gp. Bugs Category:Spells Category:Brd 3 Category:Sor / Wiz 3 Category:Innate 3 Category:Divination Category:Verbal & Somatic